HARRY POTTER LE SOULEVEMENT NOCTURNE DE LA LUMIERE
by Canneton007
Summary: Harry Potter a fait son choix... Il ne retournera plus à Poudlard... Le monde de la magie devient alors le lieu de l'affrontement des deux plus grandes puissances qui existent sur Terre: le bien et le mal... Le Gryffondor devra dans une longue et déroutan
1. Introduction

HARRY POTTER

TOME 7

LE SOULEVEMENT NOCTURNE DE LA LUMIERE

Harry Potter a fait son choix... Il ne retournera plus à Poudlard...

Le monde de la magie devient alors le lieu de l'affrontement des deux plus grandes puissances qui existent sur Terre: le bien et le mal...

Le Gryffondor devra dans une longue et déroutante odysée détruire les horcruxes avant d'atteindre le but ultime Lord Voldemort...

Pourtant, dans ce monde, il sera bien seul, et devra rapidement se rendre compte qu'il ne doit pas porter un regard trop manichéen sur le monde: "Ses amis le suivront ils?" ne sera pas la question mais il devra plutôt se demander "A qui de ses amis pourra t'il finalement accorder sa confiance?"

En effet, trahisons et aides s'entreméleront dans une époustouflante symphonie a tel point qu'il devra remettre sa vie en question... Surtout qu'un espion inconnu semble infiltré dans les rangs des mangemorts... Et qui est ce R.A.B. ?

Entre Amour et Haine, entre Pitié et Dégout, entre Courage et Violence, Harry Potter devra affirmer son pouvoir, guider le monde vers la nocture Lumière...

Le monde de la magie deviendra ainsi le lieu terrifiant de l'affrontement entre Harry Potter, Rufus Scrimgeour et Lord Voldemort...

Quand la nocturne Lumière se soulevéra, ils devront tous faire leur choix ou sombrer...


	2. Chapitre 1: L'AFFRONT FAIT AU SANG

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**L'AFFRONT FAIT AU SANG**

* * *

L'atmosphère était angoissante, le silence de la foret contrastait avec le tumulte de la tempête, le fracas de la pluie et le souffle du vent. Un simple quart de lune enflammait parfois de lumière les hautes cimes avant que l'ombre de la nuit ne reprenne ses droits, couvrant la foret dans la pénombre. Celle-ci était particulièrement effrayante, on ne lui donnait pas de nom et si peu de personne connaissait son existence que les seuls qui l'abordaient craignaient qu'elle soit hantée, qu'elle soit magique...

Pourtant, la lune ne partageait pas seul le droit d'éclairer par alternance le sol, en effet, la foret étalait ses ténèbres tel un cercle grandissant au fil des siècles. Elle abritait en son centre une majestueuse étendue nue où un manoir avait prit possession tel une bougie dans les ténèbres. Il aurait paru inhabité si une faible lumière ne déchirait pas les lieux de façon si indécise qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle tremblait sur son socle.

Il aurait d'ailleurs fallu être fou pour vivre dans un lieu si angoissant. Le manoir ressemblait à une ombre indistincte sous ce torrent de pluie, la tour du manoir donnait au lieu une allure d'autant plus menaçante, d'autant plus dangereuse... La seule vitre qui baignait sous ce feu rougeoyant n'offrait au manoir que la vision apocalyptique du déluge. Parfois, pourtant, une ombre transperçait cette clarté incertaine, ombre tout aussi incertaine que la source qui l'enfantait.

La pièce était d'une tristesse repoussante, seul deux divans encadraient une cheminée où dans l'âtre brûlant rougissait une flamme qui dansait face à deux individus indistincts. Aucune peinture, aucune tapisserie ne venait dater ou ajouter une légère touche de gaieté dans la pièce. Seul, sur un tapis, dormait paisiblement un chat aussi noire que la nuit en dehors.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraisse, seul une femme avait son visage dans la lumière, son age ne pouvait être déterminé précisément, sa beauté rappelait la grâce d'une vélane tandis que la dureté de ses traits dénonçait l'existence d'une vie mouvementée. Elle devait probablement avoir dépassé les soixante dix ans, ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules, tels des flammes tandis que son regard, sévère, s'était tourné vers son conjoint. Celui-ci avait le visage tournait vers l'âtre flamboyant mais, pourtant, ses traits restaient baignés dans la pénombre. En effet, son visage tout comme son corps n'étaient pas éclairé par cette éclat, comme si les rayons ne pouvaient plus le toucher. On ne pouvait distinguer le moindre de ses traits, juste le contour de son visage, tel une brume légère et indistincte. On aurait dit que cette homme avait vu de telles horreurs dans sa vie que son âme avait été marqué à jamais, marque qui s'était répandue dans son être à tel point qu'il était condamné à vivre dans l'obscurité...

-Que comptes tu faire? Demanda alors la femme, sur le ton du reproche, sa voix était aigrie, renforçant l'imprécision sur son age, l'homme se détourna légèrement et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la femme, ses yeux prirent soudainement la teinte du feu, un feu aussi pure que brillant, contrastant avec son visage, continuellement baigné dans une brume, comme s'il était condamné à la nuit, et que seul cette femme pouvait lui conférer sa clarté.

-A quel propos? Continua t'il, son ton était, tout comme son teint, indistinct, quiconque l'aurait croisé n'aurait pu savoir quel age il avait ou quels traits étaient les siens. Sa question paraissait plus légèrement ironique, mais l'impatience et l'ennui traversait son ton, comme s'ils continuaient une discussion qui avait débuté plusieurs années auparavant et qui continuait toujours inlassablement au fil des années dans leur sinistre retraite.

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant, le réprimanda t'elle d'une voix toujours aussi tranchante, nuée d'exaspération. Tu dois le faire...

-Je n'en ai aucune envie! S'exclama t'il soudainement d'une voix aigre. Sa main sembla se crisper sur son genoux bien qu'on ne pouvait que distinguer les contours de ceux-ci.

Sa saute d'humeur engendra un silence pesant, seul le miaulement du chat, tout aussi sinistre que ses maîtres vint perturber le calme de la pièce.

-Tu as tellement changé! Remarqua t'elle en agitant légèrement un de ses doigt, aussitôt, la flamme rougit plus que jamais dans l'âtre flamboyant, la teinte rougeâtre se refléta sur son visage qui se crispa.

-La mort a transformé à jamais mes traits...

-Je ne parle pas de ce changement, les transformations physiques ont si peu d'importances à mes yeux...

Elle détourna le visage vers la vitre embuée et les larmes se mêlèrent soudainement à la pluie.

-Jamais je n'aurai cru que le si grand courage de l'homme que j'ai connu il y a si longtemps est mort.

Soudain, l'homme se redressa avec une si grande grâce qu'il aurait pu être un fantôme, la violence de sa voix contrastait avec la douceur de ses gestes. La magie qui l'habitait semblait sans limite, et la brume qui le noyait apparaissait soudainement comme le reflet de cette puissance, une si grande puissance que l'aura qui émanait de lui était un mur invisible à la lumière, mur sur lequel s'étalait mille ténébreux remords. Il tenait dans ses doigts une fine baguette, instrument et idéalisation de sa puissance.

-Ce courage est mort avec moi! Hurla t'il. La coupe de cristal emplis d'un liquide argent et cireux se fissura alors sur la cheminée sous les vibrations qui semblaient émaner du spectre blanchâtre, la potion qu'elle contenait glissa lentement telle une couleuvre sur le rebord de la cheminée avant de plonger courageusement dans le feu qui s'embrasa soudainement comme alimenté par une force inconnu, ce phénomène n'arracha pourtant qu'un souvenir aux deux sorciers.

-Je n'en crois rien, il faut plus que du courage pour faire ce que jadis tu as accompli! Comment un tel courage, une telle force aurait t'elle pu disparaître...

Elle lui détourna vivement le dos, attrapant le jeune félin à ses pieds et s'avança vers la fenêtre, observant son reflet dans la nuit.

-Tu dois l'aider, il est jeune, il a besoin de ton aide...

-Il ne me connaît pas, il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi! Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de moi! Avoua t'il avec une pointe d'amertume. _Il _a tout fait pour que personne n'entende parler de moi!

-Parce que tu lui as demandé, tu n'as jamais accepté et assumé ta puissance, tu as toujours préféré rester dans son ombre malgré toute ta puissance! Tu as toujours aimé ta liberté, tu as toujours favorisé la solitude à la sociabilité!

-Je ne peux pas l'aider... Je ne DOIS pas l'aider!

-Pourtant tu en seras obligé, tu as juré sur l'honneur et le souvenir de ceux que tu aimes, de ceux que tu as aimé que tu fera tout pour le vaincre, que tu fera tout pour que ses ennemis puissent l'emporter! Tu l'aideras parce que seul toi le peux, parce que seul toi as quelque chose qui puisse l'aider!

-Je ne peux pas l'aider dans sa tâche... Je ne dois pas l'aider dans sa tâche... Insista t'il, sa force témoignant de son trouble, par ses affirmations, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même plus que sa compagne

-Et _lui_, ton vieil ami, ton si vieil ami dont tu ne cessais jamais de me vanter les mérites, le courage, la force morale... N'est il plus rien pour toi...

-Je ne cesserai jamais de le respecter, de l'aimer... Nous étions jeunes, nous étions puissants, nous étions frères... Notre route s'est séparé... Point! S'écria t'il avec une voix brisée, douloureuse.

-Pourtant, toi seul peut reprendre le flambeau de la lutte, toi seul peut le mener où il a en vain tenter de le conduire...

-Je ne suis pas professeur... J'ai toujours agis seul, traite moi d'égoïste, qu'importe? Je ne veux pas l'aider, il l'a quitté alors qu'il aurait du l'accompagner! Il l'a délaissé alors qu'il aurait du l'aider! Il l'a ignoré alors qu'il aurait du le mener...

-Pour son souvenir, pour sa mémoire, pour la mémoire de l'être que tu as tant estimé, tu dois aider son plus jeune disciple... Même si tu restes dans l'ombre, tu n'as pas le choix, tu devras l'aider...

Elle se leva, lentement, la mine sombre, les larmes aux yeux, la voix douloureuse, lasse de dépenser son énergie et se quereller avec son marie sur un sujet déjà traité de trop nombreuses fois...

-Pourquoi n'ais je pas le choix?

-Tu possèdes quelque chose dont il aura besoin...

-Comment veux tu qu'il y parvienne alors que moi même j'en fus incapable?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

-Tu es puissant mais ne sous-estime pas la force de l'âge, le courage de la jeunesse, la fougue de l'adolescence, la détermination de l'amour...

Elle continua sa route, monta lentement les escaliers et arriver sur la dernière marche, elle le fixa dans les yeux, ceux-ci s'illuminèrent un instant et la brume qui l'entoura sembla se dissiper face à l'ardeur de la flamme que dégageait l'âtre flamboyant. D'une voix fatiguée, elle murmura avec tristesse.

-Il est censé tuer que tu t'es jurer de vaincre...

Sa voix s'étouffa un instant avant de continuer:

-Il est censé détruire celui qui a détruit ton fils et tué ta belle-fille...


	3. Chapter 2: LE DEPART

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

**LE DEPART**

* * *

Dans le modeste quartier de Privet Drive, le silence était tout aussi froid, tout aussi pesant, la lune glissait dans la nuit telle une ombre. Cette faucille dans le champ d'étoile étalait sa faible clarté sur les habitations identiques et tristes. Parfois, quelques lampadaires brillaient par intermittence dans cette obscurité oppressante. Seule une chambre était éclairée à cette heure tardive de la nuit au creux de cette pieuvre qu'était la triste banlieue de Londres. Il était minuit moins dix et depuis le couvre-feu instauré en dépit des attentats qui avaient ravagé la ville, il était formellement interdit à tous et à toutes de sortir non accompagné. Londres devait être plongé dans l'opacité la plus totale et les forces de l'ordre avaient comme consigne d'empêcher quiconque de sortir. 

Pourtant, dans cette modeste chambre éclairée, un jeune homme s'hasardait à préparer sa valise, ne cessant de jeter un œil vers sa montre dès qu'il s'approchait de son bureau.

Il ne possédait presque rien, sa vie se condensait dans deux malles et des souvenirs menaçants. Il poussait avec mépris quelques livres, jetait une ou deux robes aussi sombres que ses cheveux et après vérification qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il déposa un vieux balais avec une attention toute particulière comme si celui-ci représentait son seul bien, son seul souvenir heureux.

Il glissa une baguette fine et rugueuse dans sa poche arrière malgré tous les dangers que cela pouvait représenter. Il observa sa montre avec une moue dégoûtée, il était minuit moins cinq: Dans cinq minutes, il deviendrait un adulte… Dans cinq minutes, il aurait dix-sept ans… Dans cinq minutes, cette maison ne serait plus sure pour lui et il devrait la quitter le plus tôt possible.

Il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt un mot d'une brièveté étonnante de la part d'une de ses amie:

Harry, on vient te chercher Dimanche à minuit, préviens les Dursley que ce sera la dernière fois que tu résideras chez eux.

Nous serons à l'heure, sois le…

Hermione.

Depuis deux jours, le Gryffondor ne cessait de se demandait ce que Hermione entendait par ce «on». Il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore ne pourrait plus venir le chercher compte tenu de la tragédie de Juin mais il espérait que ses amis ne risqueraient pas leur vie pour venir le chercher.

Un chemin se traçait devant lui, sinueux, incertain, plongé dans la brume et pourtant, il ne pouvait l'arpenter que seul. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine à cette pensée.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna lentement vers sa chambre avant de sourire en fixant sa poubelle. Celle-ci ne contenait qu'un exemplaire du journal la gazette des sorciers de la veille. En première page apparaissait la physionomie d'un vieux sorcier, aucun sourire ne traversait son visage qui avait trait à ceux des lions, marqué par des cheveux fauves et des sourcils broussailleux. Le ministre de la magie fixait avec une grande humilité devant lui les hautes tours de l'école à jamais entaché d'infamie depuis la mort de son plus haut représentant.

SCRIMGEOUR PROMUT AU PLUS HAUT RANG DES SORCIERS

Nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer le ministre de la magie hier après midi dans ses appartements privés. Dans une interview exclusive, il nous a révélé certaines de ses réformes afin de faire face au pouvoir grandissant de celui qui a pris le nom de Lord, l'une a d'ailleurs manifesté tout notre intérêt.

Durant cet interview, le ministre de la magie nous a fait part de sa décision principale. En effet, celui qui fut directeur du service des Aurors avant de devenir ministre de la magie et ainsi se hisser au sommet du pouvoir n'a pas abandonné sa si grande soif de pouvoir… Rufus Scrimgeour a en effet décidé de rouvrir l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il est bien évidemment inutile de vous rappeler que celle-ci à officiellement fermé ses portes depuis le décès de l'homme qui fut son plus fidèle représentant, serviteur et directeur, le très regretté Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore.

Ainsi, le premier ministre a invité les familles des élèves de Poudlard a reconsidéré leurs décisions, et durant cet interview, il a manifesté son impatience de rouvrir l'école. Il nous a d'ailleurs avoué que certains parents avaient déjà répondu présent à l'appel, ainsi nous a t'il cité Mme Londubat, mère de Franck Londubat, auror a jamais regretté et grand-mère d'un jeune septième année, Mme et Mr Weasley, parents de deux Gryffondor qui furent toujours aux cotés de Harry Potter. Il leur paraît évident que l'école ne peut pas fermé et Arthur Wesley a répondu avec joie au ministre que ses élèves étaient déjà inscris pour une nouvelle année. Quant à Harry Potter, personne ne sait si celui-ci reviendra à Poudlard, pourtant il ne fait aucun doute que l'avenir de Poudlard repose sur les épaules de l'élu: s'il accepte de revenir à l'école, nombre de parents accepteront eux-aussi de renvoyer leurs enfants entre les murs de l'école aux cotés d'un des plus jeune et puissant sorcier que notre siècle n'a jamais rencontré… Finalement la réponse du ministre de la magie sur la nomination d'un directeur de Poudlard est plutôt évasive, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a déjà réfléchit à la question et qu'il a vu en lui la seule personne à même de rediriger Poudlard après la crise qu'elle traverse depuis Juin. Après avoir atteint les cimes du pouvoirs, la profession de professeur l'aurait charmée, il est évident qu'il a toute les capacité physiques, magiques et morales pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Il a d'ailleurs conclut l'interview par une remarque pleine d'humilité et de sagesse: «Dumbledore ne disparaîtra vraiment de Poudlard que lorsque plus personne que ne manifestera de loyauté envers lui… » _Nous espérons seulement que Rufus Scrimgeour sera capable de diriger Poudlard avec la même ardeur qu'il a conduit le monde de la sorcellerie dès la démission de Fudge._

Dumbledore ne disparaîtra vraiment de Poudlard que lorsque plus personne que ne manifestera de loyauté envers lui… »

Le Gryffondor, après un dernier sourire amusé vers sa chambre tourna le dos à une partie de sa vie et descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd mais décidé, une valise dans chaque main, son balais sous le bras, le regard fatigué et la mine lasse.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le salon, les Dursley l'attendaient dans le divan, légèrement inquiets à l'idée que plusieurs sorciers allaient pénétrer dans leur demeure, la dernière fois qu'un mage s'était adressé à eux, ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des verres de liqueurs et craignaient la venue d'une armée de sorcier. L'humeur se tendit soudainement lorsque Harry s'approcha d'eux, Vernon ne cachait pas son humeur, Pétunia se taisait, impassible bien que son sourire se crispait légèrement lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de Harry avant de se détourner vers la cheminée. Dudley attendait, croissant les doigts avec emphase, l'inquiétude marquait ses traits.

-Ils arrivent à quel heure? Aboya Vernon Dursley, les joues rougies par l'inquiétude et le vin. Son regard vacillant alternativement de la cheminée et la porte d'entrée.

-Ils doivent arriver vers minuit.

-Je vois que, contrairement à notre monde, les gens de ton monde ne connaissent pas la ponctualité!

Harry se contenta d'un regard de biais, aussi méprisant que possible. Sa main glissait avec alternance de sa baguette à ses lunettes. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup par nuit, la fatigue se faisait sentir et avait de nombreuses répercussions sur son humeur. Il devenait de plus en plus froid et il sombrait rapidement dans l'agacement, surtout lorsque Vernon Dursley se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Les révélations et la mort de Dumbledore avaient accru le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. L'existence des horcruxes compliquait sa tache plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Cette crainte était renforcée par l'idée qu'il était maintenant seul, sans maître, sans guide. La route qu'il suivait devenait plus sinueuse et il allait devoir l'arpentait sans ses amis qui ne pourraient le suivre dans cette aventure au delà des limites du courage et de l'amour…

C'est sur cette pensée peu réjouissante qu'il perçut un léger son émanant de la cuisine astiquée le matin même par Pétunia Dursley. Semblable à la résonance d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouchait, le Gryffondor reconnut aisément l'arrivée d'une groupe de sorcier par transplanage. Au même instant, une pile d'assiette se brisa au sol et Harry ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire à l'idée que Tonks les avait accompagnés. Le bruit de verres cassées fut alors suivit d'une explosion tandis que la lumière dans la cuisine s'éteignit soudainement après que Harry ait entendu un grognement.

Les Dursley sursautèrent et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le divan tandis que Harry saisit vivement sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la cuisine. Les doigts potelés de Dudley s'enfoncèrent dans la jambe grassouillette de son père.

-_Lumos! _Murmura une voix étrange. Fais plus attention, grogna alors une voix roque, semblable à un aboiement. Et toi, Fol Œil, pas besoin de détruire la lampe!

Bien que le rouge et or n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour perçu un timbre de voix si étrange, il ne put que frémit au frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Cette voix, il en avait entendu une similaire en Juin dernier, alors que Dumbledore était au seuil de la mort, aux portes de la vie, la voix de Greyback…

-Elle n'a pas fait exprès! Trancha une voix d'adolescente que Harry reconnut immédiatement cette fois-ci. Il baissa sa baguette. Pas la peine de lui crier dessus… On est tous sur les nerfs! _Réparo! _S'écria alors la voix féminine. Voilà, il n'y paraît plus rien!

Un sourire échappa à Harry alors que un grand adolescent, de l'age d'Harry, émergea dans le salon, une longue cape noire traînant derrière lui, lui donnant un air mystérieux, alors qu'il serrait sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Son apparence si mystérieuse contrastait vivement avec ses cheveux d'un rouge brillant qui le rendait légèrement comique avec ses yeux si chaleureux tandis qu'il semblait auparavant menaçant. Ron Weasley s'avança avec élégance dans le salon chaleureux mais moderne des Dursley.

Il serra alors solennellement la main du Gryffondor en le fixant dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Alors, à l'unisson, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire et Harry serra dans ses bras son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis environ un mois.

-Comment ça va, Ron?

-Moi, ça va, mais dans la cuisine, par contre, ça chauffe! Avoua le grand garçons. Content de te revoir vieux! On s'impatientait là-bas!

-Alors, t'as eu ton brevet de trans…

Mais il fut alors interrompu par la même voix roque, indistincte, semblable à une respiration animale. Le Gryffondor détourna alors le regard vers un jeune homme recouvert d'une longue cape noirâtre, une capuche couvrait sa tête, empêchant de distinguer ses traits. L'individu glissa rapidement en trois pas, semblant frôler le sol à la manière d'un détraqueur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il sentit la pointe d'une baguette magique pressée contre sa gorge.

-Quel est ton patronus? Grogna t'il alors que son haleine arracha une grimace à l'élu.

-Quoi? S'exclama Harry tandis qu'il sentait la baguette crépitait contre sa peau nue. Ron, c'est une blague!

-Bill arrête! L'interrompit soudainement Hermione qui s'interposa, ses doigts recouvrant alors la main froide du sorcier qui se calma, Hermione éloigna la baguette de la gorge de l'élu qui se massa la gorge en répondant «un cerf» au Weasley. La réponse le rassura et Bill lui tendit la main qu'il sera avec réserve, lorsqu'il frôla ses doigts, un froid se répandit dans son corps et le rouge et or tenta de ne pas laisser paraître la once de dégoût qui l'assaillit.

-Désolé Harry mais depuis Juin, je ne laissa personne s'approcher de ma famille sans que je sois sur que celui-ci soit sure.

-Ca frise la parano! Maintint Ron avec un regard réprobateur vers son ami. Il a même faillit attaquer madame Rosmer…

-Pas de temps à perdre… Ajouta Lupin qui interrompit Hermione qui venait de se jeter au coup de Harry, surpris, en lui murmurant toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles. Après que Lupin ait écarté Hermione, il serra franchement la main de Harry, fixant avec fierté le fils de son meilleur ami. Content de te revoir Harry!

Le Gryffondor sourit en guise de remerciement et fixa tour à tour les autres membres de l'ordre qui se pressaient dans le salon, face aux Dursley abasourdis qui essayaient de comprendre comment tant de sorciers avaient pu apparaître simultanément dans leur si petite cuisine. Tonks se fixait dans la glace du salon, analysant ses changements de coiffure, faisant des remarques à voix haute sur celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Harry sourit en remarquant qu'elle fixait le reflet du loup-garou. Fol Œil, le célèbre Auror grimaça alors qu'il replaçait son œil d'un bleu azur. Il tenait fermement sa baguette magique et l'œil magique tourbillonna soudainement dans son orbite, analysant tour à tour chacun des Weasley avant de fixer à nouveau Harry.

-Tes affaires sont prêtes Harry? Demanda Maugrey.

-Tout est prêt, on y va?

-Deux minutes Potter, Dawlish, prenez les valises de Potter.

Le Gryffondor serra brièvement la main de l'Auror avec surprise, celui-ci, l'air niais, esquissa un sourire en sa direction tout en prenant ses valises d'une main, serrant celle d'Harry de l'autre.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré Potter… Deux ans, si je ne m'abuse…

L'élu fit ensuite un signe bref vers Kingsley Shackelbot, signe qui ne lui fut pas rendu, l'auror tenait sa baguette avec tranquillité, posté dans un coin de la pièce, analysant tour à tour chaque recoins du salon des Dursley, murmurant dans un langage inconnu au Gryffondor, mais qu'il avait déjà entendu dans la bouche de Dumbledore. Le Gryffondor se douta que l'Auror vérifiait que aucun mangemort ne s'était métamorphosé en siège, piano ou table à leur insu.

-Mr Dursley… Mme Dursley…

Hermione salua tour à tour avec franchise et une politesse inouïe les deux moldus qui n'avaient dit mot depuis l'entrée dans la pièce d'une armada de sorciers. Inconsciemment, Vernon et Pétunia murmurèrent un inaudible «bonjour», trop étonnés de voir de la politesse dans le «monde d'Harry». Hermione ne jeta même pas un regard vers Dudley qui la regardait avec étonnement, ou plutôt la fixait avec insistance, surpris que son cousin puisse connaître une fille d'une telle élégance, d'une telle classe.

-Hermione, tu connais mieux les moldus que nous, tu leur annonces… Je vais vérifier les chambres…

-Bien Rémus!

-Vas y lentement… Ca va leur faire un choc…

Alors que Lupin ordonna à Tonks de vérifier l'étage, que Kingsley s'occupait de la cave et du jardin, il vérifia avec un grand soin les pièces autour du salon tandis que Maugrey et Dawlish encerclaient Harry avec une proximité qui lui provoquait un léger sentiment d'angoisse.

-Mr Dursley, Harry est maintenant majeur. - Hermione ne fit pas attention à la moue du moldus - Il ne peut donc plus séjourner chez vous durant les vacances…

-Pourquoi? S'exclama Pétunia avec grossièreté, n'appréciant guère qu'une adolescente lui dicte ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa mère nous as demandé de l'entretenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apte de s'en aller de lui-même, il a dix sept ans et je doute qu'il puisse s'installer de lui-même.

-Je pense que nous nous sommes mal-compris, ajouta Lupin avec une certaine froideur, il était arrivé derrière Hermione et s'impatientait. Vous n'avez pas éduqué Harry pour respecter la volonté de sa mère mais pour respecter celle de Dumbledore. Vous ne l'avez pas entretenu pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim, vous l'avez entretenu pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer durant son enfance. Dumbledore a été claire sur ce point. Jusqu'à sa majorité, il devait séjourner ici parce que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait y être en sûreté. Maintenant, il a dix sept ans, l'enchantement et les liens du sang sont rompus, il ne peut demeurer ici.

-Qu'il s'en aille Pétunia, ne fais pas des histoires, on va pouvoir vivre _enfin _tranquille. Vous vouliez notre accord, vous l'avez, alors qu'il parte!

-Il n'est malheureusement pas le seul à partir. Ajouta Lupin avec froideur, n'acceptant qu'avec affliction qu'on parle ainsi d'Harry.

-Je vous demande pardon? S'insurgea soudain Vernon.

-Mr Dursley, reprit Hermione d'une voix tranquille. Tant que Harry avait moins de dix sept ans, cette maison était tranquille pour lui, pour vous et pour votre femme puisque le lien du sang était maintenu entre lui et sa tante. Maintenant qu'il est partit, cette maison n'est plus sure, ni pour lui, ni pour vous…

-Qu'insinuez vous mademoiselle.

-Nous avons appris l'année passée que Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir que la terre n'est jamais enfantée, a juré de tuer de lui-même Harry Potter.

-C'est gênant pour lui, assura Vernon avec une voix tintée d'ironie. Il ne semblait pas croire un mot de cette histoire qui sortait de la bouche d'une jeune fille et non d'un adulte sérieux. En quoi ça peut bien nous concerner.

-Harry a vaincu Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il lui a échappé par cinq fois alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Lord Voldemort a juré de poursuivre Harry jusqu'en enfers - Hermione se tourna vers Harry et esquissa un sourire peinée - ils y sont d'ailleurs tous deux déjà. Je peux vous assurer qu'il va tout faire pour retrouver Harry et le tuer et je peux vous promettre que lorsqu'il apprendra que l'élu a séjourné durant seize ans dans un modeste quartier de Londres et que la magie qui protégeait sa demeure s'est éteinte avec son adolescence et avec Dumbledore, il viendrait s'assurer que vous n'avez pas de renseignements à lui fournir. Et à votre place, je ne me poserais pas de question, je ferais mes bagages dès ce soir et je ne serais pas pressée de rencontrer l'être le plus dangereux qui ait existé depuis l'avènement de l'humanité.

-Mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec Harry, pourquoi viendrait il? Que pourrait il nous faire?

Lupin qui ne cessait de regarder sa montre se crispa soudainement et d'une voix teintée de la même ironie dont fit preuve Vernon auparavant mais avec froideur, il opposa aux Dursley des arguments convaincants.

-Lord Voldemort viendra sûrement vous rencontrer de lui-même et vous demandera «aimablement» où se trouve Harry, vous lui répondrez, ensuite, il vous tuera, vous, votre chère femme et votre fils. -Vernon et Pétunia déglutirent bruyamment tandis que Dudley plaqua ses mains devant son visage. - Malheureusement, pour plus de précautions, nous n'allons pas vous dire où se trouve Harry. Voldemort utilisera dans un premier temps des enchantements pour avoir accès à vos pensées, -Vernon devint blanchâtre - il n'y découvrira que des futilités. Il utilisera alors les procédés dont il raffole. Nul doute qu'il tortura votre fils et votre femme devant vos yeux afin que vous lui révéliez où se trouve Harry. Vous ne pourrez rien répondre. Alors, après s'être «amusé» avec vous, il vous tuera, sa marque nagera avec délicatesse dans cette immensité céleste, au dessus de votre magnifique petite demeure qui sera la torche éclairant la nuit tandis que vous serez les cendres alimentant ce brasier. Vestige d'une nouvelle ignominie de Lord Voldemort. Notre ministère étouffera les circonstances de votre mort et on vous oubliera… Tant que vous le pouvez, je vous conseille de «prendre des vacances», changez de pays, changez de travail, changez de vie. Nous aimerions pouvoir vous aider, mais nous en serions incapable, le seul être capable de lui résister n'étant plus de ce monde.

Lupin marqua une minute de silence, Dudley était monté en courant dans sa chambre, préparant déjà ses affaires. Pétunia, blanchâtre, fixait son époux d'une pâleur spectrale.

-Vous nous avez utilisé et vous nous laissez tombé, quel genre de ty…

-Au revoir Mr Dursley… Mme Dursley, heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de la sœur d'une personne aussi formidable que Lily Potter. Vous me voyez navré de voir que vous n'avez pas hérité de sa grandeur d'âme…

Lupin et Hermione leur tournèrent le dos et tandis que Hermione murmurait avec humour à Lupin: «Heureusement que tu m'avais dit de les ménager!»

Le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il s'approcha d'Harry, le fixa dans les yeux et grogna avec tristesse.

-Square Grimmaurd.

-Pardon?

-On transplane au square Grimmaurd, pas de temps à perdre…

-Je n'ai même pas le droit de transplaner… Je n'ai pas mon brevet!

Pourtant, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était capable de transplaner. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi l'année dernière tout en emmenant avec lui Dumbledore. S'il réagissait ainsi, c'était pour s'éviter de retourner à la demeure du seul membre de sa famille qu'il avait vraiment connu.

-Depuis quand respectes tu les règles? Tu as toutes les capacités pour transplaner… Maintenant, allons y, réunion exceptionnelle de l'ordre dans treize minutes. Hermione, Bill, Tonks, passez devant… Harry, Fol Œil et moi vous suivons, puis finalement Ron, Kingsley et Dawlish.

Aussitôt, la jeune Gryffondor, l'aîné des Weasley et la métamorphomage disparurent subitement tandis que les trois moldus sursautèrent, ne cachant ni leur surprise, ni leur peur. Lupin attendit deux longues minutes durant lesquels il rappela les principes primordiaux du transparaître en trois mots: «destination, détermination, décision». Harry et Ron se sourirent, le Gryffondor fit ses adieux à sa famille d'adoption tandis que Maugrey rappela à Harry qu'il devait transplanter directement dans la demeure de Sirius et non pas dans le square. Harry hocha la tête et avec Lupin et Fol Œil, il fit un pas en avant en étendant ses bras tout en tournant rapidement sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, l'esprit déterminé, fixé sur sa destination tout en étant totalement décidé.


	4. Chapter 3: LA RELEVE

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

**LA RELEVE**

* * *

****

A nouveau, il dut endurer cette sensation si étrange. Il se sentit arracher de la maison des Dursley, tiré par une force invisible, un anneau incandescent sembla se refermer autour de sa gorge, l'étouffant dans son propre trajet, une chaleur angoissante succédait à un froid hallucinant tandis que son souffle était saccadé, lui arrachant une respiration spasmodique.

Finalement, cette désagréable impression prit fin alors que ses talons claquaient sur le marbre froid de sa demeure, celle que son Parain lui avait léguée, unique héritage d'un lien perdu et d'une descendance condamnée à la magie noire, hantée par le silence du mal.

Le rouge et or leva les yeux et se rendit compte que les pièces n'avaient que peu changé puis sa dernière visite, aussi sombres et tristes que de l'avènement des Black. Le rouge et or sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, le silence l'oppressait, il était contraint de revivre ses cauchemars dans un lieu qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retourner.

-Je pensais que je devais assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur au terrier…

-Chut… Murmura Hermione, qui l'avait précédé, en désignant d'un léger signe de tête une porte sombre et triste dans le couloir, encadrée par les vestiges maléfiques du règne de la postérité des Black, deux têtes d'Elfes de maisons posées sur deux colonnes proportionnelles à leur taille fixaient inlassablement le mur en face d'eux, sans pouvoir jamais dévier leur regard des deux autres têtes qui leurs faisaient face, aussi minables et désespérées qu'elles.

Le Gryffondor s'aperçut avec soulagement que le cadre où dormait Mme Black avait été enlevé à forces d'efforts par Dumbledore ou quelques autres membres de l'Ordre mais ne put atténuer le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine et la once de dégoût à la vue des vestiges malfaisants des Black et des nombreux tableaux de mages noires.

Sa main abaissa alors la poignée en or à l'effigie de la famille et, avec angoisse, il entra...

La scène qui lui fit alors face semblait intemporelle, libérée de toutes les règles du temps et de l'espace. La salle avait la taille du hall de Poudlard mais alors que quatre tables séparaient les différents maisons, une seule unissait les membres de l'Ordre. La table était circulaire, disproportionnée et protégeait en son cœur la statue d'un Phénix, mélange d'or et de marbre. Presque chaque place était occupée mis à part les places que devaient occuper les aurors qui durent aller chercher le Gryffondor, ceux qui étaient en missions et un dernier, en or, siège qui resterait à jamais inoccupé. Celui qui était censé l'occuper avait disparu quelques mois plus tôt, laissant orphelins les membres de l'ordre. Pourtant, ce qui parut le plus étonnant au rouge et or fut que la moitié des places était occupé par des adolescents. La mort de Dumbledore fut un coup de fouet dans le cœur des diplômes de Poudlard qui durent rejoindre l'Ordre dès leur majorité. L'ensemble de l'A.D faisait face au rouge et or, assis dans leur siège, l'air majestueux, les yeux débordant de courage et le cœur noyé d'humilité face à celui qui fut durant sa cinquième année leur leader.

La pièce était étrangement éclairé par de faibles bougies, dansant dans l'obscurité, diffusant une clarté triste, même tristesse qui habitait chaque cœur, chaque esprit.

-Asseyez-vous Potter…  
L'élu détourna vivement la tête et fixa avec incrédulité la professeur de métamorphose, qui l'observait avec un mélange de vénération et de sévérité. En croisant son regard, elle trembla légèrement, semblant revivre cinq années de cours et découvrir dans les émeraudes du survivant la malice qui avait enflammé les lunettes en demi-lune du directeur. Harry était le dernier fidèle qu'il avait vu de son vécu et sûrement lui avait il transmit sa passion dévorante, son indivisible courage. Harry faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les places qui encadraient celle de McGonagall était occupées par des personnages antithétiques, l'un proéminent à la moustache plus semblable à celle d'un phoque à celle d'un humain, l'autre petit et frêle dont la moustache glissait à ses pieds.  
-Tu peux t'asseoir Harry, mon garçon, insista Slughorn en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait en contemplant son plus magnifique bijoux, l'élu. Nul doute que les dix sept ans du Gryffondor et son entrée dans l'ordre avaient incité le vieux professeur à intégrer lui aussi l'Ordre, contre ses plus grandes craintes.

Harry suivit le regard du directeur de Serdaigle et alla s'asseoir entre Hermione et Ron, tandis que Lupin prenait place entre Tonks et Fleur, Maugrey se plaçant avec les autres aurors. A la droite d'Hermione siégeait Neville tandis que Zacharias Smith, l'air satisfait et ambitieux fixait résolument Harry, buvant les paroles que Harry murmurait à Hermione. Le cœur du Gryffondor bondit lorsqu'il croisa le regard enflammé d'une jeune fille, rousse, aussi belle que douce, qui le fixait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Chose surprenante, le rouge et or ne manifesta pas la même joie de la voir dans cette salle circulaire, sa mine se crispa et tout en la foudroyant du regard, il glissa un mot à son voisin qui haussa des épaules, aussi sceptiques que sa mère, Mme Weasley. Il ne cacha pourtant pas sa joie de la retrouver mais personne ne pouvait douter que Harry aurait préférer croiser le regard de son ange à un moment autre que à sa première réunion à l'ordre du Phénix.

-Je doute qu'il soit nécessaire de présenter Harry… Éclaircit Slughorn avec un sourire ravis bien qu'il s'était rendu compte que tous l'avait contemplé dès son entrée dans l'antre du Phénix. Comme je doute qu'il soit nécessaire de se présenter… Tu connais déjà tout le monde…

-Rémus! S'exclama alors McGonagall, lassée que Slughorn ne porte attention qu'au Gryffondor. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de vous depuis trois semaines. Qu'y a t'il de nouveau?

Le vieux loup garou se redressa douloureusement, les cernes sous les yeux, la fatigue tracée des marques inaltérables sur ses joues.

-Depuis la mort de Dumbledore… Tout bouge dans le sous sol, Greyback ne tient plus en place. Les attaques se succèdent à toutes les pleines lunes, il envoie souvent cinq de ses «hommes» dans les différentes régions d'Angleterre, ils ont pour ordre d'attaquer TOUS les enfants qu'ils croisent. Lupin s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer, la voix lourde et pressante, ils ont l'interdiction formelle de les tuer…

Quelques cris émanèrent de la bouche des anciens membres de l'A.D, Ginny fit la moue, Smith sursauta, Neville serra des poings… Seuls Ron, Hermione et Harry ne cillèrent pas, immunisés contre la violence environnante. Cette réaction confirma subitement les doutes du rouge et or, il devrait leur parler après la réunion.

-J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à m'absenter aujourd'hui et si accompagner Harry ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités, je ne serais pas ici.

McGonagall hocha légèrement la tête, reconnaissante.

-Et votre couverture?  
-Il m'est de plus en plus difficile de la tenir. Il m'a aperçu en Juin et j'ai stupéfixé Nymphadora en lui affirmant que je venais l'aider. Il est tellement malade qu'il m'a cru… Pourtant, il commence à avoir des soupçons. En effet, il ne m'a pas vu faire mes «preuves» et ne sait pas encore de quoi je suis capable.

De nouveau, il se tut, sa voix se fit lancinante avant de murmurer.

-Il veux que, à la prochaine pleine lune, trois de ses acolytes m'accompagnent à la lisière du bois afin que, j'attaque ou tue un enfant…

La même réaction parcourut l'ensemble du cercle mis à part que Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il savait à quel point Greyback était malade, vicieux et cynique.

-Bi…Bien… Confia Slughorn, ses lourdes mains parcourant ses notes avec hésitations. Que comptez vous faire?  
-Horace! S'exclama, outrée, McGonagall. Rémus, il faut que vous arrêtiez… Votre mission commence à devenir beaucoup trop dangereuse, dieu seul sait ce qui vous arrivera si vous êtes démasqué…

-Ce n'est pas Dieu qui le sait, avoua Lupin avec un sourire peiné aux lèvres. Harry se rendit soudain compte que la main de Tonks s'était refermée sur celle de Lupin qui, à la grande surprise d'Harry, se laissa faire. Greyback nous a affirmés que s'il démasquait des traîtres, il attendrait la pleine lune avant de délivrer son jugement. Vous devez savoir ce que cela implique.

-Vous devez arrêter…

-Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas…

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, s'exclama Flitchwich de sa voix fluette. Comment ferez vous à la prochaine pleine lune.  
Lupin sourit un instant à son ancien professeur. Un sourire nostalgique qu'Harry avait aperçu sur son visage quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt dans la pensine de Rogue.

-Dumbledore a crée l'Ordre du Phénix il y a quarante ans, environ. Voldemort -à la grande surprise d'Harry, un frisson parcourut l'atmosphère- commençait alors sa montée au pouvoir, à l'apogée de sa puissance. Rien n'y personne n'était à la mesure de s'opposer à lui sans en subir des signes inaltérables sur son esprit et son physique. Albus nous a redonnés courage, nous a donnés la force de devenir le dernier rempart face au mal. Nous lui avons tous juré de ne jamais baisser les bras, de ne jamais éteindre la flamme qui était inexistante dans le cœur de notre ennemi. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore est mort… Mais il est toujours en nous… A travers notre promesse, il vit en nous… Tant que nous lui sommes loyaux, il vivra en nous… Lorsque j'ai commencé ma mission il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, je lui ai fait la promesse que je ne baisserais pas les bras tant que je n'aurais pas empêcher Greyback de nuire à ses semblables, de faire subir à autrui ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je ne peux pas baisser les bras… Je suis allé trop loin dans ma mission…  
-Tout cela est édifiant Rémus, avoua Dawlish en se levant. Je sais que tu fais partie de l'Ordre depuis sa création. Pourtant, il est vrai que tu es allé trop loin dans ta mission… Ce n'est plus que ta vie que tu risques mais celle de jeunes enfants, comment feras tu à la prochaine pleine lune quand il te demandera d'attaquer des enfants?

-J'ai le même sentiment que vous, je suis arrivé à un age ou ma vie n'a guère d'importance par rapport à celle de jeunes enfants. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, continua t'il, énigmatique, je transporte toujours sur moi mon «plan de secours» et rien n'y personne ne parviendrait à l'arrêter. La prochaine pleine lune est dans trois semaines, mon plan est prêt mais je ne peux vous en faire part pour l'instant. Je serez prêt…

Un silence lourd et pesant parcourut soudainement la réunion, tous se demandaient si Lupin savaient ce qu'il faisait ou si la mort de Dumbledore, un an après celle de son meilleur ami, n'avait pas eu sur lui des conséquences désastreuses. Pourtant, il semblait sur de lui et son regard était inébranlable.

-Pas de nouvelle de ce mystérieux espion? Demanda alors Maugrey tandis que son œil azur scrutait les visages de chacun, cherchant la faille dans chacun.

-Non, toujours pas… Répondit Kingsley en se levant majestueusement, effaçant nerveusement un plis sur sa cape. Nous sommes presque sur que c'est un mangemort.

-S'il l'est, il doit être haut placé dans la hiérarchie des mange morts. Si personne n'avait alerté l'Ordre, je serais mort à l'heure où je vous parle…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron tandis qu'il fixait du coin de l'œil un petit homme, assez large mais très robuste. Ses cheveux d'un blanc grisâtre laissait apercevoir une légère calvitie tandis que les rides témoignaient de son age avancé.

-On ne sait pas très bien, Maugrey, Dawlish et Kingsley ont reçu par hiboux express une lettre leur affirmant que quatre mangemorts avaient attaqué le type là-bas, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Ils sont arrivés juste à temps pour le sauver…

-Un espion?  
-On ne sait pas très bien, continua Hermione. Mr Weasley m'a dit un jour que des membres de l'ordre sont infiltrés dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui mais ils n'ont envoyés aucun hibou et d'ailleurs, ils ont des moyens de communication plus rapide… Tout montre que cet espion ne veut pas se faire connaître comme s'il agissait dans l'ombre…

-Un mangemort?

-On suppose mais rien n'est sur, on ne sait même pas s'il est humain…

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui murmura légèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire mais sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'ils étaient tous ici, c'était en partie de sa faute et il se devait de les avertir des dangers à vouloir jouer les héros.

-Je… Je dois leur parler à la fin réunion…

-Les membres de l'A.D.?

-Oui, tous ceux qui sont dans l'Ordre et qui ont participé à notre «armée».

-Je vais arranger ça avec Rémus et McGonagall, assura la Gryffondor. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait faire, la gazette n'avait pas mentit, il était pour beaucoup bien plus que l'élu, l'espoir. Ils l'avaient suivi dans l'A.D, ils s'étaient senti obligé de le suivre dans l'ordre.

Et en effet, à la fin de la réunion, alors que tous se levaient, Slughorn invita les élèves de Poudlard à rester dans la pièce, ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry et le fixèrent un instant, tous espéraient lui parler, pourtant aucun n'osait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne restaient plus que les anciens élèves de l'A.D dans la majestueuse salle éclairée par quelques bougies faiblissantes.

Ils fixaient tous Harry, attendant un mot de ce dernier. L'inquiétude était aisément visible sur le visage du gryffondor. Hermione et Ron ne connaissaient en rien ses intentions mais ils le côtoyaient depuis tant de temps qu'il ne pouvait que craindre ce qu'il allait affirmer. Finalement, après un léger soupir, il se leva, majestueusement, avec la même grâce qui avait été celle de son mentor. Tous frémirent à la vue de l'élue. Ils le connaissaient bien, il leur avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait mais il ne pouvait que les étonner. L'élu frémit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune intrépide aux cheveux de feu, elle, n'avait pas cillé lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans l'émeraude. Il sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et fixer le regard de la jeune fille. Après avoir puisé sa force dans ce havre d'amour, il se redresse et affirma sa résolution d'une voix forte et tranchante.

-Je vous remercie d'être tous réuni aujourd'hui dans cette pièce…

Il retint son souffle, continuant d'un ton légèrement ironique.

-Alors, c'est vous la relève ou devrai-je plutôt dire: c'est _nous_ la relève…

Il fixa tour à tour chacun de ses amis qui répondaient à ce regard par un léger signe d'approbation.

-Plus d'un an déjà que nous nous sommes quitté… Et pourtant, vous êtes tous là, tous présent sous l'égide de l'Ordre du Phénix… Nous sommes ici, parlant joyeusement, amicalement, comme si nous n'avions jamais été vraiment séparé…  
Mais à ces mots, il posa sa main sur son cœur, celle-ci trembla légèrement, son autre main s'était crispé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il était soudainement d'une blancheur spectrale. Tous sursautèrent, mis à part Hermione et Ron, qui eux, savaient vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans son cœur. Ils avaient été les seules à savoir ce qu'avait, mot pour mot, affirmé Lord Voldemort le soir de sa renaissance. Harry, sans le savoir, se comportait comme son ennemi et venait juste de s'en rendre compte, provoquant en son être une sorte d'étourdissement. La main d'Hermione se posa sur la sienneet ce soutient calma légèrement le Gryffondor qui poursuivit sur un autre ton.

-Nous sommes nous réunis l'année passée? Non. Avons nous conservé sur nous la pièce de l'A.D? Non. Avez vous été beaucoup à répondre à l'appel en Juin dernier, lorsque je vous l'ai demandé? Il s'interrompit un instant. Très peu… Ajouta t'il avec lourdeur.

Il s'avança légèrement, contournant le cercle d'élèves, tous frémissaient à son passage, comme si de lui émanait une tension féroce, une rage qui transcendait l'amitié en amour, la force en courage, le don en pouvoir.

-Je ne vous en veux pas… Je n'ai aucun droit sur vous… Il serait impensable que je puisse porter quelconque jugement sur ce qui vous a poussé ce terrible soir à rester dans votre salle commune ou à nous rejoindre… Cependant, comprenez mon étonnement à tous nous retrouver ici, réunis comme il y a deux ans, unis sous l'égide de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
-La mort de Dumbledore, la montée en pouvoir de Tu-Sais-Qui, l'envie de se sentir utile…

-De se sentir utile, Zacharias? Ne serait ce pas plutôt de «se sentir reconnu». Est ce l'envie de te battre contre les mangemorts qui t'a mené ici, ou l'idée de savoir qu'ici, tu auras le sentiment d'être utile, sentiment que tu n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Un garçon massif aux cheveux drus se leva soudainement, les poings serrés, fixant avec dégoût Harry.

-Potter, tu n'as aucun droit sur nous. Aucun de nous n'est ici pour te faire plaisir, nous avons dix sept ans, nous ne faisons plus partie de l'A.D. mais de l'Ordre maintenant, et, désolé de te vexer… Tu n'es pas le directeur de l'ordre, finis le temps où tu peux jouer les petits chefs, où tu peux nous donner des ordres…  
La respiration de McLaggen s'interrompit, il fixait toujours le survivant avec mépris. Tous les élèves fixaient tour à tour Harry et lui sans savoir que penser. Le Gryffondor était d'un calme inquiétant, il semblait aussi tranquille que précédemment et lorsqu'il répondit à l'attaque qui venait de lui avoir été faite, son ton était toujours aussi serein.

-Tu reconnais McLaggen qu'il est étrange que je t'entende dire «nous» en parlant de l'A.D alors que tu n'as jamais rejoint notre groupe, je trouve cette remarque assez amusante! Quant à mon tempérament de petit chef, je suis désolé mais je suis né comme ça et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais changer, tout comme je sais que tu resteras toujours un éternel ahuris…

La réflexion du Gryffondor avait frappé Cormac de plein fouet, le ton aimable contrastait avec la tension dans ses paroles et le mépris de son regard. Alors qu'il se rassit, le Gryffondor poursuivit:

-Je ne compte pas vous ordonner quoi que ce soit, je tiens juste à vous rappeler certains éléments. L'année dernière, les forces de Voldemort ont su réaliser l'inimaginable: introduire des mangemorts dans le sein des sein de la magie blanche et tuer de sang froid le plus grand mage qui ait existé depuis les fondateurs de Poudlard et repartir sans grande perte chez eux… Le monde de la magie en est secoué, le ministère est ébranlé, Scrimgeour a décrété l'application de règles encore plus rude… Alors, s'il vous plait ne venez pas me dire que vous êtes ici pour affronter les mangemorts alors que tous baignent dans la peur, alors que vous savez parfaitement que vous ne pourrez rien changer…

-Mais si nous ne pouvons rien faire… Qui le fera? Murmura une voix légèrement dure mais qui fit frémir le Gryffondor au sein de son être.  
-Personne ne peut affirmer, Ginny, qui pourra modifier l'histoire. Pourtant, une chose est sûre, avoua t'il en souriant, son estomac dans la gorge, ce n'est pas une fille de seize ans, même avec un tempérament déchaîné qui pourra modifier l'ordre des choses… Il se détourna alors vers McLaggen. Ce n'est pas un garçon de dix huit ans, jaloux d'avoir échoué aux qualifications de gardien au profit d'un autre, même avec tous les muscles du monde, qui pourra tuer Voldemort… Il se détourna ensuite vers une jeune fille le regardant avec un mélange de rancœur mais d'admiration. Ce n'est pas une fille qui ne s'est toujours pas remise du deuil de son petit ami qui parviendra à affronter les mangemorts… Il se tourna alors vers Zacharias. Ce n'est pas non plus celui qui avoir bafoué les rè…  
Mais Smith l'interrompit alors, préférant éviter une remarque acerbe:

-Est ce Toi?

Harry frémit soudainement, il savait qu'il allait devoir annoncer ce qu'il n'avait pas encore oser dire à ses deux meilleurs amis:

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui peux affronter les mangemorts, qui peux me hisser au rang de Dumbledore, qui peux rendre à l'Ordre son prestige dans la mesure où…

Harry ferma les yeux, ne préférant regarder ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni même Neville qui vouait une confiance absolue lui.  
-…dans la mesure où je ne vais pas faire partie de l'Ordre…

Le silence se fit soudainement pesant, deux poussèrent un léger cris, semblable à un gémissement.


End file.
